Pet/Conversations
The following are Conversations players can have with their Pet. This article includes Spoilers, as dialogues and results from the player answering "Yes." or "No." are also included. __TOC__ Conversations Min? (Pet learned a special technique! Do you want me to teach it to you?) Min? (Anything nice happen lately?) * Yes.: Min Min! (Yay! Pet is happy, too!) * No.: Min! (Something good will happen soon for sure!) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity neither increases nor decreases upon answering "No.". Min? (Are you off today?) * Yes.: Min Min! (Yay! Let's play together!) * No.: Min Min. (I hope we can play together next time you're off, then!) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity neither increases nor decreases upon answering "No.". Min? (Are you sleeping well at night? Is everything okay?) * Yes.: Min! (That's great! Sleep is important for your health!) * No.: Min! (That's rough... Today Pet will sleep with you!) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity neither increases nor decreases upon answering "No.". Min? (Do you know what's most important to Limimin?) * Yes.: (?) * No.: Min Min! (Pet doesn't know either!) Affinity (?) upon answering "No.". Min? (Do you like Pet?) * Yes.: Min Min! (Pet likes you too, Player! Let's be friends forever!) * No.: Min Min... (Aww, that makes me sad... What can I do to make you like me?) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "No.". Min? (Do you like bread?) * Yes.: Min Min! (Pet likes bread, too!) * No.: (?) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Min? (Do you think Pet is just a little bug?) * Yes.: Miiiin... (Miiiin Min Min Miiii...) * No.: (?) Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Min? (Do you want this pacifier?) * Yes.: Min. (Curiosity killed the cat, you know.) * No.: Min. (Sometimes it's best not to explore things you don't understand.) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "No.". Min? (Do you want to be with me forever?) * Yes.: Min Min! (Yay! Let's get married!) * No.: Miiiin... (Appealing to you) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "No.". Min? (Do you want to chat with Pet?) * Yes.: (?) * No.: Min Min... (If I'm being too loud I'll try to be quiet...) Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "No.". Min? (Have you ever been to the Tower of Judgment?) * Yes.: Min Min! (Wow! Pet wants to go there too sometime!) * No.: Min! (You should go and see how strong you are! You might even get something nice!) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity neither increases nor decreases upon answering "No.". Min? (Hey... Do you like my tail?) * Yes.: Min Min! (You can touch it, if you want!) * No.: (?) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Min? (I feel like I've gained a little weight recently... What do you think?) * Yes.: Min! (Minnnnn! Time to diet...) * No.: Min! (I knew it! Ouchiemin looks cute again today!) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "No.". Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Min? (If you run out of Gold, will you sell Pet...?) * Yes.: Min! (Min Min! Pet will trust you on that, Player.) * No.: Min! (Miiiiin! Pet trusted you, Player!) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "No.". Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Min? (Is Pet helping?) * Yes. Min Min! (Yay, I'm happy! I try really hard!) * No.: ...Min. (Pet will get better. I promise!) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "No.". Min? (Is Pet soft and fluffy?) * Yes.: Min! (Miiiin... Does that mean I'm fat...? Now I'm sad...) * No.: (?) Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Min? (Is it fun playing with Pet every day?) * Yes.: Min Min! (Yay! It's fun for Pet, too!) * No.: Min Min... (It's okay if you have something else fun you like to do...) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "No.". Min? (Were you looking at Pet just now...?) * Yes.: (?) * No.: Min! (Miiiin... Guess I was just imagining things?) Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "No.". Min? (Will you feed Pet every day?) * Yes.: Min Min! (Thank you! I'll always try to do my best!) * No.: Min Min... (I'm so hungry I feel weak...) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "No.". Min? (Will you go on a walk with Pet?) * Yes.: Min! (Miiiiin! Hug me!) * No.: Min! (Miiin... Maybe next time...?) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "No.". Min? (Will you pet Pet?) * Yes.: Min Min! (Yay...! That tickles...!) * No.: Min Min... (I'm so fluffy and soft...) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "No.". Min Min? (Do you like Limimin Cookies?) * Yes.: Min Min! (I'll make you some sometime!) * No.: Min Min... (Aww, that's too bad...) Affinity increases by 1 upon answering "Yes.". Affinity decreases by 1 upon answering "No.". Min! (Pet has had enough!) This dialogue is said by the player's Pet upon having the maximum amount of conversations at a time. (?) * Yes.: (?) * No.: (?) Category:Pet